Face Up, Face Down
by Nuwanda
Summary: When you love someone with all your being, what length will you go to ensure their safety? What really happened when Kaiba went to save his brother? Kaiba/Pegasus, SHONEN-AI, themes of rape and physical abuse.
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1:  The Corruption of Seto Kaiba

A/N:  *face in hands* Watashi no kami-sama...I cannot believe I'm writing this!  *whimpers* Actually, though, I must admit that I'm quite proud of it.  I managed to write this perverted and twisted fic without actually writing out a sex scene!  Don't get me wrong, I get quite into the lead up to the sex scene, but I don't actually write it.  I think I'd have to commit hara-kiri if I did...I could never face any of my friends again if they read a graphic shonen-ai sex scene.  

Pairing:  Pegasus/Kaiba

WARNING:  THIS IS NOT ONLY *SHONEN-AI* (male/male pairing), IT IS *NON-CONSENTING.*   Basically, that means that there's rape involved.  I was surfing the Internet for shonen-ai pictures of Kaiba and Joey (my absolute fav pairing) when I came across one of Pegasus getting all up in Kaiba's face, and Kaiba looks rather alarmed.  I immediately decided that I needed to write this fic, since Rachel is rubbing off on me too damn much and I'm now pathetically obsessed with angst.  I told everyone that "Kaiba needs to suffer!"  I guess I'm just a sick bitch in more ways than one, now.

THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER THE EPISODE "THE SCARS OF DEFEAT," WHEN KAIBA DUELS JOEY, WHICH IS WHY THIS STARTS OFF THE WAY IT DOES, OKAY?!

// are for thoughts

* are for italics

okama= faggot (not to use an offensive term, that's just the definition given)
    
    Welcome all my honored guests
    
    To the ultimate duel with the best of the best
    
    At my invitation you've come to compete
    
    For the honor of suffering the final defeat
    
    Isn't it grand what I managed to do
    
    By kidnapping those closest to you
    
    I've taken their souls to lay on the line
    
    In a winner take all duel for all time
    
    Let's play the game
    
    I'm sure you all know how
    
    But watch yourselves my foolish friends
    
    You're all in my world now
    
    Face up, face down
    
    Attack or defend
    
    Face up, face down
    
    This battle's to the end
    
    Face up, face down
    
    Stay on guard
    
    Face up, face down
    
    Play your strongest card
    
    My arena awaits us all
    
    I built it myself, it's just down the hall
    
    I wish this day hadn't come so fast
    
    You see I truly wanted your pain to last
    
    Face up, face down
    
    Attack or defend
    
    Face up, face down
    
    This battle's to the end
    
    Face up, face down
    
    Stay on guard
    
    Face up, face down
    
    Play your strongest card
    
    All your cunning strategies
    
    All the tricks you try
    
    Look like merely child's play
    
    To my Millennium Eye
    
    What's wrong now, you look so sad
    
    Losing your soul doesn't feel that bad
    
    Those you love have told me so
    
    And soon my friends, you too will know
    
    Let's play the game
    
    I'm sure you all know how
    
    But watch yourselves my foolish friends
    
    You're all in my world now
    
    Face up, face down
    
    Attack or defend
    
    Face up, face down
    
    This battle's to the end
    
    Face up, face down
    
    Stay on guard
    
    Face up, face down
    
    Play your strongest card
    
    Face up, face down
    
    Attack or defend
    
    Face up, face down
    
    This battle's to the end
    
    Face up, face down
    
    Stay on guard

            //I can't believe that Joey Wheeler...// Kaiba thought furiously.  //Why do I always have to put up with these pathetic imbeciles?  I'd much rather just talk to Yugi...at least *he* has a brain...and that hot little black outfit he wears...like he's just *begging* for me to dominate him...// Kaiba pushed back the thought, as well as the smile that accompanied it.  //This isn't the time to start fantasizing about the fun things you could do to Yugi with that collar of his...it's time to be serious.  We have to get Mokoba out of here!//

            "Lord Pegasus will be with you directly, sir."

            Kaiba glanced up, his thoughts interrupted by the return of the tall, thin butler.  He responded with a curt nod to indicate that he had heard.  He had finally gotten inside the building, and had promptly been caught either by security camera or by Pegasus and that damn Millennium Eye of his.  He had been brought here, and was waiting in an office-like room, where he had *been* waiting for the past half hour.

            The sound of a door opening and shutting, and Kaiba glanced behind him.  Pegasus was now standing there, usual smirk on his face.

            "Well well well...hello there, Seto Kaiba."  The man's high-pitched voice was teasing; Kaiba's upper lip curled with distaste.  //I wouldn't trust this guy alone with even *Yugi*; he's got "child molester" written *alllll* over him.//  A sudden chill froze Kaiba's heart as he thought of what that would mean for Mokoba.  He was on his feet in an instant.

            "Where's my brother?!"  he demanded.  

            Pegasus laughed.  "All in good time, young Kaiba, all in good time."

            "No way!  I want my brother back!  I made it inside your little fun house, I want to have our duel *now*!"

            Pegasus' voice was soft and purring.  "What makes you think you're done with my little 'fun house' just yet?  Maybe you have one level left before we duel..."

            Kaiba's eyes flashed with leashed in lightening.  "Then tell me what the fuck this level is so we can get it over and done with and I can get my little brother back."

            Pegasus made no response.  There was a long silent pause, and then a slow smile curved across Pegasus' lips.  The man began pacing the room, walking around his desk, coming closer to Kaiba.

            "Oh, but there's no fun to *that*!  Maybe I don't *want* to tell you...maybe...I'd rather just..." Pegasus was right next to Kaiba now; the brunette struggled to keep his face emotionless, refusing to look at Pegasus.  The silver haired man breathed the last two words softly into Kaiba's ear.  "...show you."

            Kaiba's skin crawled as he realized just what it was Pegasus meant.  Smirking, Pegasus leaned forward and ran his tongue down Kaiba's earlobe.  Kaiba's reflexes took over; he quickly shied away from Pegasus, wiping his ear in disgust.

            "You fucking pervert!  What the hell are you trying to pull?!" he demanded.

            Pegasus smiled.  "I'm *surprised*, Kaiba!  I didn't think you would react like that!"

            Kaiba glared.  "Stay the fuck away from me, you okama!"

            Pegasus' eyes narrowed.  "I wouldn't be that way if I were you, Kaiba.  You want to get your precious little Mokoba back, don't you?"

            Kaiba's heart froze.  //Mokoba...//  "What do I have to do?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

            Pegasus smiled again.  "That's a good boy, Kaiba.  That's what I like to see...obedience."  He flopped onto a nearby couch, stretching his long legs out in front of him.  "There we are...nice and comfy.  Now, Kaiba...take of the trench coat."  His voice was slow and prompting, as though he was talking to a dimwitted child.  

            Kaiba stared at Pegasus with utter loathing, but complied.  He began to pull his coat off, but Pegasus interrupted.

            "No no *NO*, Kaiba, not like that...do it slo-o-owly..."

            Kaiba obeyed, feeling his stomach flip with nausea.  //Mokoba...think *Mokoba*...you know what he wants, Kaiba.  Your brother is counting on you!//  Kaiba tried to force a smile onto his face, trying to fake it, give Pegasus what he wanted, but was unable to do so.  He went through the motions with his face emotionless, moving smoothly, but cold and passionless, like a robot.  The coat slid slowly to the floor, landing in a heap.

            "Excellent...now...come closer," Pegasus instructed, smile even more brilliant.  Kaiba stepped in closer to Pegasus.  "No..*closer*," Pegasus insisted.  He reached out and hooked his fingers through Kaiba's belt loops, dragging the brunette until Kaiba was straddling Pegasus' outstretched legs.  "Wonderful.... now the shirt," he prompted.

            Kaiba took hold of the bottom of his shirt and began to pull it up, very slowly.  Pegasus immediately laid his hands on Kaiba's stomach, tracing the firmly toned flesh the whole way up, greedily following each newly revealed inch of skin until the shirt was completely removed.  

            "Perfect." Pegasus whispered the compliment., eyes worshipping every square inch of Kaiba's flawless flesh.  He kneaded Kaiba's firm stomach with his hands in much the same way a cat would, enjoying every minute of Kaiba's discomfort.  Slowly, he slid his hands down Kaiba's stomach until his hands reached Kaiba's waist.  Pegasus slid just his fingertips under the waistband, glancing upwards to gauge Kaiba's reaction.  The younger boy had his eyes close, obviously unable to be any more uncomfortable than he was at that moment, and the flush to his skin indicated that he was feeling completely humiliated.

            //Good,// Pegasus thought, thoroughly please, //I want to bring him to his knees...maybe physically as well as emotionally.  Crush any semblance of self respect he has and have some fun with him while doing it.//  Deft fingers undid Kaiba's pants; Pegasus slid his hands down underneath, enjoying the feel of Kaiba's skin under his palms as much as he enjoyed Kaiba's humiliation.  "What's the matter, Kaiba?" he purred.  "You don't like this?"  Looping his fingers in Kaiba's belt loops once again, he swiftly yanked Kaiba into his lap, the brunette tumbling against Pegasus' chest, caught completely off guard.  Pegasus immediately captured Kaiba's mouth, grabbing a fistful of Kaiba's hair and tugging unmercifully.  He kissed Kaiba brutally, forcing the brunette's lips into response, nipping Kaiba's lip hard...hard enough to draw blood.  Kaiba made a small gasp of surprised pain deep in his throat, and Pegasus licked the blood off of Kaiba's lip.

            "Yum," he whispered, staring deep unto Kaiba's eyes, not allowing him to look away.  "I think we should get rid of the rest of those clothes...what do you think?"

            Kaiba made no response; he only stared into Pegasus' eyes with absolute hatred.

            "Go," Pegasus instructed.  Slowly, Kaiba got to his feet.  He slid his already unfastened pants off his slim hips, where they landed in a pile on the floor.  Still proud and defiant, he straightened and made eye contact with Pegasus once more, as if daring him to comment.

            "I meant everything, Kaiba."

            A long moment of silence.  A rustling of fabric.  Pegasus smiled a pleased smile, slowly rising to his feet, moving to stand next to Kaiba.  He looked the younger boy up and down, smiling to himself.  Kaiba was flushed red, unable to look Pegasus in the eye now, but still staring determinedly forwards, eyes focused on the opposite wall, refusing to give in.  Pegasus came to a halt just behind Kaiba, so close that when he breathed, his breath rustled Kaiba's hair, messing it up slightly.  //Now...the real fun begins.//  Pegasus silently reached into his belt hook and pulled out a small dagger.  Bringing it up, he swiftly dug the dagger deep into the skin just below Kaiba's neck, causing the boy to cry out in surprised pain.  Ignoring Kaiba's distress, Pegasus quickly sliced two deep tracks across Kaiba's skin, just below his neck, marking the spot with a deep, bloody "X."

            Kaiba spun around to face him, looking at him in angry alarm.  Before he could speak, Pegasus grabbed Kaiba's wrists, pulling Kaiba's clenched fists up close to his face.

            "Now," Pegasus breathed, voice soft and dangerous.  "You are *mine*."  He wrenched open the door to his left and dragged Kaiba into the next room.  It was a bedroom.  Pegasus gave Kaiba one swift shove, sending the younger boy flying onto the bed.  Kaiba's head hit the headboard hard.  He felt the bed shift as Pegasus joined him there, though he kept his eyes closed, unwilling to see, praying for unconsciousness to claim him...but no such blessed darkness came.  He felt Pegasus' hands on him, touching him in ways he had never wanted to be touched by *anyone*, *least* of all this man, but he didn't move.  He kept his eyes squeezed tightly shut, fists clenched fast at his sides, trying to prevent himself from feeling any of the things Pegasus was doing to him.

            "Mine," Pegasus whispered, voice full of glee.  "All mine."

            And Kaiba, lying flat on his stomach, felt the burning hotness of tears pricking at his eyes.

~TBC~

A/N:  *head buried in her bookbag*  I still can't believe that I wrote this…Heidi's going to KILL me when she reads this!!!  She *loves* Kaiba!  *sigh* Oh well.

Dedications:

Kaitlin: You're ma confidant!  Bamboo bamboo bamboo!

Kaitlin's random friend who owns the YuGiOh cd:  Sorry I don't know your name, but if you hadn't have let me listen to it, I would never have come up w/ the title for this fic!  Aregato!

All of my friends for input and those looks that said "you sick fuck."  I appreciate it, really.  ; D


	2. Loofah

CHAPTER TWO

A/N:  Yes, I actually *am* continuing this...even though I still can't think of it without a bright red blush spreading over my face, accompanied by a proud smile.  Ahhh, my baby.  I enjoy this fic, because I'M A SICK BITCH!  Ahem.  Yes.  Anyway, I do grin rather psychotically whenever I think about it...that's nothing compared to Marcy's reaction, though.  However, I think she was just getting off on it.  Just kidding, you know I love you, Marcy.

Anyway, on to the fic.

// for thoughts

/ usually demonstrates the more active, outgoing half of someone's mind if I have them fighting an internal fight....get it?  Like two halves of someone's mind fighting each other...okay?  Good.

            Kaiba slowly opened his eyes.  They felt like they were glued shut.  He blinked in the bright sunlight and shifted position slightly, freezing almost immediately after doing so, realizing that his body _ached_.  //Why do I hurt so much?//  Memories came flooding back to him and he flushed crimson, pounding a fist against the pillow in fierce, violent shame.

            "Good morning, Kaiba." The voice was soft and teasing, a voice that was now all-too-familiar, and Kaiba froze, as though by not moving he could simply disappear.  //Pegasus...//  

            "What...shy?"  The voice was closer now, imminently close to him.  "You weren't at all shy yesterday..." he felt Pegasus' breath against his ear, then cool hands were running down his back, tracing his waist.  He shuddered.  Suddenly, the hands on his waist tightened and he found himself being flipped over onto his back, face to face with Pegasus.  The silver-haired man was smirking down at him.  "You're not going to start being a blushing flower _now_, are you, Kaiba?  After all we've meant to each other!"  He stroked his hands down Kaiba's flat stomach, once again relishing in the feeling of the smooth skin.  Kaiba shut his eyes, turning his head to the side, determined not to feel any more of this, but it quickly became impossible as Pegasus began moving down, pressing soft wet kisses against Kaiba's stomach.  "Oh no, you can't do that, Kaiba." Pegasus murmured, lips softly brushing Kaiba's skin as he spoke.  "I let you turn away enough yesterday.  I think you should see this...after all, you want a memory to look back on with fondness in years to come, don't you?"

            Kaiba's face burned.  He felt one thin, cold finger run down his cheek.  

            "Now...open your eyes, Kaiba."

            Slowly, brilliant blue eyes slit open, then widened reluctantly.  Pegasus smiled smugly.  "That's much better."  Holding Kaiba's wrists down, he kicked a leg over Kaiba's waist so that he was straddling the brunette.  Kaiba no longer struggled, simply stared up at Pegasus with absolute loathing.  "Don't you want one last kiss, Kaiba?" Pegasus teased.  Kaiba made no response, he simply scowled.  Pegasus arched an eyebrow in reply and leaned forwards slowly until he was about an inch from Kaiba's face, pausing only momentarily before very roughly capturing Kaiba's lips.  Kaiba didn't exactly resist, but he sure didn't make it easy, either.  Pegasus roughly grabbed Kaiba's chin, painfully forcing Kaiba's mouth open and sliding his tongue in, sweeping it wickedly across the roof of Kaiba's mouth.  As the pulled apart, he sucked on Kaiba's lower lip and then bit down hard enough to draw blood, but Kaiba didn't cry out at all.  He refused to do so.****

            When they parted, Pegasus leaned in very close to Kaiba, so close that his lips brushed Kaiba's ear as he spoke.  "You will remember this for the rest of your life."

            Kaiba squeezed his eyelids shut tight, forcing back the tears with all his might.  //He took everything from me...I won't let him take the last vestige of pride I have...I _won't _cry in front of him!//

            Pegasus leaned back, sliding off of Kaiba with a look of extreme reluctance.  "As much as I would love to stay here with you all day, Kaiba, I think that we do have some unfinished business...your duel, I believe?  If you still want to fight for that brother of yours..."

            Kaiba sat up, anger rushing through him.  "Of _course_ I do!"

            Pegasus stared at him, amused smile on his face, and Kaiba flushed under the gaze, once again all-too-aware that all he had covering him was a thin sheet, which lay in a tangled pile in his lap, but he refused to give in to the abasement; he tossed his head in defiance, staring Pegasus in the eyes with a rebellious look.  Pegasus smiled.

            "Ever the brave warrior, hmmmm, Seto?"

            "Don't call me that."

            "I'll call you whatever I want.  I'd advise you to go...clean yourself up..." once again, Pegasus' eyes swept over Kaiba's body, causing the brunette to shiver with nausea and loathing.  "...and get some clothing on.  Unless you'd rather go without them and have another go at _my _preferred form of dueling."

            "I'll pass on that one," Kaiba shot back immediately.  Pegasus laughed; there was a long pause as the older man stared at Kaiba.  "...if you don't _mind_?!" Kaiba prodded.  Pegasus arched an eyebrow at him.  "_LEAVE_!" Kaiba ordered.  Both of the older man's eyebrows shot up at the order, amazed that Kaiba could still show so much authority after being utterly humiliated and while under the roof of the person responsible for that debasement, but he smiled and nodded before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

            Kaiba sat in bed for a long moment, making sure that Pegasus wasn't returning.  Then, he slid quickly out of the bed and went straight to the door, locking it fast.  //Now...then _that _door must lead to the bathroom.//  He walked very slowly, feeling his body ache more with each step.  Stooping slowly, he picked up his clothing, which was now folded neatly on the floor.  He straightened up cautiously, wincing at the pain, and headed into the bathroom, locking that door behind him as well.  Moments later, he was in the shower, the water on scalding hot as he attempted to wash the feeling out of his skin.  He tore at his skin with the rough bristled brush that was in the shower, rubbing so hard that he eventually drew blood.  The water stung as it hit the freshly broken skin, but he barely noticed.  No matter what he did, he still felt dirty.  //Nothing will ever get rid of this feeling.// 

            Stepping out of the shower, he quickly toweled himself off.  Rubbing his wet hair with a towel, he pulled his pants on and dropped the rest of his clothing on the edge of the sink before turning on the faucet and splashing cold water on his face.  Hands on the sink rim, resting all his weight on the sink, he looked up at himself in the mirror from underneath dripping wet bangs.  What he saw there disgusted him; with one sweep of his hand, he splashed water up at the mirror.  The water blurred the image, fuzzing everything over for a few moments.  He paused as he moved to put on his shirt; turning his back on the mirror, he looked over his shoulder at his back in the mirror.  Just below his neck was a deep bloody "X."  Kaiba shuddered, feeling physically sick.  //That's never going to go away...even if I ever _could_ forget what had happened here, that scar would be there to remind me.//  Turning back, he pulled his shirt over his head and put his shoes and jacket on.  He took a last look in the mirror.  The water had by now streamed down the shimmering glass, leaving the picture clear as crystal once again.  He didn't like what he saw any better the second time he saw it.  

            "Look at you," he said softly to the Kaiba in the mirror.  "What are you?  You're nothing.  Look at the way he controlled you.  You're nothing but a puppet.  A giant fucking _PUPPET_!"  Anger bursting forth, he punched the mirror with all his might, and it shattered, glass flying across the room.  He ignored the pain seeping through him, ignored the blood dripping onto the floor, running down the drain of the sink, staining the marble bathroom.  Ignoring everything, he swept out of the room, only to come face to face with Pegasus.  The older man was standing there, looking alarmed.

            "What was that?  I heard a crash!"

            Kaiba kicked behind him, kicking open the door to the bathroom and exposing the room to Pegasus.  The older man took in the scene with wide, astonished eyes:  the shattered mirror, the glass on the floor, the blood stains covering everything.  He turned his stunned eyes to Kaiba, staring first in a daze at Kaiba's bloody hand, and then slowly looking Kaiba in the eye.

            Kaiba's brilliant blue eyes flicked over until he was staring Pegasus right in the eyes.  He shrugged, a look of complete nonchalance on his face.  "Send me the bill."  With that, he turned on his heel and walked swiftly out the door, leaving a shocked Pegasus staring after him.

~TBC~

A/N:  Well, that's done, then.  Muah.  Has anyone else noticed that I like making people punch mirrors?  I believe that that's THREE fics so far...once here, once in "Spiders" (chapter 2), and once in Disengage (under the name Nuwanda Quillow, since me and my best friend wrote it together).  Oh well.  REVIEW! 

I must also add that I hope you all like the title to this fic well enough.  When I first proudly and yet embarrassedly presented the first chappie of this fucked up little ficlet to my friends at lunch, I asked them for title ideas.  They were…um…less than helpful.  Anne suggested "Deep Throat" like the sick fuck that she is (j/k, you know I love you) and Erika thought it should be "The Ins and Outs of Card Gaming," b/c she is equally messed up.  Yeah, so I went with this.  In addition, this chappie is called "Loofah" b/c of my friend Caitlin P.  When I told her about Kaiba showering to try and clean Pegasus off of him, she died laughing, picturing Kaiba in the shower w/ Peggy outside the door w/ a towel around his waist, a shower cap on and a loofah in one hand.  LOL, I almost died when she told me that! 

Dedications:

Mari:  *cowers in fear*  I swear to you, I'll finish it soon!  I swear!  Because I love ya!  ^___^ *kawaii smile which I hope will make you love me and find me adorable and make you forget about wanting to kill me*

Puppy Jounouchi:  I loves ya, and I miss you, and I want to glomp you when I see you next!  ^___^  Yay!  *glomps imaginary Jou*

Caitlin:  I just have one word for you:  Loofah.


End file.
